


[podfic] come on, baby, the laugh's on me

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain Beard-merica, Commander Beard Rogers, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Can Captain America have a beard? Is that allowed? I'm pretty sure that's against Boy Scout regulations."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come on, baby, the laugh's on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670381) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



 

  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:**  Commander Beard Rogers, Captain Beard-merica  
****

**Length:**  00:07:57  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_come%20on,%20baby,%20the%20laughs%20on%20me_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
